


Truth

by likethechesspiece



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethechesspiece/pseuds/likethechesspiece
Summary: Myka and Helena get into a bit of "trouble" due to Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth





	Truth

There is a thin layer of sweat across her forehead, and her palms are burning. All day, Myka has been climbing up and down the various ladders of the Warehouse to shelve artifacts. It sounded like an easy enough task when she begun, but with Claudia bedridden with the flu, and Pete and Steve out on a ping, this task, among many others are left to her. Helena is somewhere on the floor doing eye-level inventory, meaning that anything above that still needs to be checked and ticked off, and so up the ladder Myka climbed. She would much rather have a spotter to keep the rickety old ladder steady below her, especially when some artifacts proved to be difficult to manage, or simply too heavy, but she and the Englishwoman both decided that it would be a much quicker day if they split the tasks in two.

She’s glad that she chose on wearing flats today, and comfortable slip on ones at that, instead of any kind of boot she owned; these allowed her feet to swell as they got sorer, but not so sore as to become unbearable. She had a trolley of artifacts and storage boxes following her around, but when that would become empty, all items stored in their appropriate and safe area of the Warehouse, Myka needed to go and stack up a new load. Artie had called her on the Farnsworth a little over an hour ago to inform her that her next load should come from his office, and so that is where she is headed.

She trudges up the stairs and opens the door, hearing Trailer lift his head from his bed, and pages flipping from the back of the room. “Artie?” she calls, closing the door behind her. There is no response, so she heads in the direction of the pages, grabbing her water bottle as she passes it; she needs hydration lest she slowly become plagued with a migraine by the end of the day. “Hello,” she says.

“Myka, down here,” Helena’s voice comes, and then she sees her as she rounds the corner. Helena is sitting in a sort of nest of books, with many open. One is sitting in her lap as she flips through it maniacally. Her hair is tied up messily in a bun, all loose strands tucked behind her ears and her fingers quickly sweeping the pages before she flicks to the next.

“Hi. What are you doing?” Myka asks a little confused as she squats down. Helena is, after all, supposed to be out on the floor, working just as hard as Myka has been, and yet it looks as if the other woman has been reading comfortably for the past hour, at least. “What happened to inventory?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Helena says, turning her head up to look at Myka. “I was, but then I came to get a drink, and that was here,” she points across the room. “And I got distracted trying to figure out exactly what it is.” Myka looks over at the item Helena is so flustered about and sees that it is a piece of rope. She stands up and crosses to it, eyeing it over, whilst digging into her back pocket for her trusty purple gloves. Once she pulls them on, she picks the rope up and gives it a better look. It gives off a slight glow, golden and true, and her mind flashes back.

“It’s not more rope from the Mary Celeste,” she asks, smirking at the memory of her body wound tightly to Helena’s, their breaths mixing, and, if it wasn’t for the possibility of death from so many things in that moment, she would’ve been seriously turned on.  “It looks like… oh wait,” she said as she ran the rope through her hands and came to the end, revealing a handle grip. “It’s a whip… no, a lasso.”

“Is it?” Helena asks, not looking up from her books.

“Haven’t you looked at it yet?”

“I didn’t pick it up. A lasso you say?”

“Yeah, see,” Myka shows, walking back over to Helena with it. She holds it out towards Helena for better inspection, and it starts to glow again. “Why would it do that?”

“I’m not sure,” Helena says before closing her book and standing up. “I’ve read so many different things and I can’t even find out what it might be.”

“Alright,” Myka starts, turning back to whence she came. “I think we should just leave it for Artie to deal with.”

“But, Myka,” Helena whines, skipping up to her side. “I’m so bored.”

“And?” Myka questions.

“If we got a static bag, it wouldn’t hurt to quickly have a play with it, would it?”

“What do you mean ‘play’?” Myka asks, her eyebrow cocked. Helena gets her meaning and licks her lips, impressed with Myka’s train of thought, but that is not what she means.

“I meant, I’d just hold it without gloves and see what happens.”

“Oh,” Myka hushes, feeling sheepish.

“But I like the way you think,” Helena says in a lower voice as she passes Myka to the drawer of Artie’s desk where the static bags are. She pulls the drawer open and grabs a bag, then turns back to Myka who is looking down at the ground with a smile, and she grins as she walks back over. “So, shall we?” said in that same lower tone. She likes being cheeky with the other woman.

Myka takes a deep breath in, not sure exactly what will happen but is excited to find out, despite her better judgements. “Okay, let’s hope we don’t die.” Helena only nods, before handing over the static bag to Myka and keeping her hand held out for the lasso. She rubs her palm with her fingers nervously, before wriggling them around and nodding that she is ready. Myka nods back, and then slowly hands the coiled rope over.

It glows, and at first nothing happens, only Helena looks up from it slowly, her eyelids hooded, and she looks as if she is about to say something, but then the rope comes alive, and winds itself around Helena’s body, clamping her arms down at her side. “Helena!” Myka exclaims, reaching out to the rope to tug it away, but it is tight. She drops the static bag, regretting it instantly, and grabs at the rope with both hands. “I can’t get a good grip,” she grunts, trying to wriggle her fingers in between each loop of the rope.

“Myka, it’s tight around my chest,” she frowns at herself, because it’s really not that bad, and she was going to say that she was fine, but then she didn’t, and she doesn’t know why. Next thing she knows, Myka is discarding her gloves and is grabbing at the rope with her bare hands. Both women know that is a big mistake, and then the rope comes alive again and wraps itself around Myka as well.

The two of them are each entwined with the rope, every inch of the bodies getting pressed along each other. “Are you still sure it’s not the Mary Celeste?” Myka asks, trying to wriggle her hands, also kept down at her side firmly, much like Helena’s. Their fingers are brushing up against each other, and Myka is still trying to wedge them in between loops, but then she hooks her finger tightly around one of Helena’s and they freeze for a moment. “Sorry.”

“It can’t be the Mary Celeste because it’s not getting tighter as we move, and we’re not choking.”

“True,” Myka agrees, wriggling just that little more dramatically to test the theory. “Okay, so if it’s not that, then what is it? What’s weird about it?”

“Well,” Helena thinks back. “Before you got into this mess too, I tried to say that it was okay, but then I said that it was tight. It wasn’t that bad, and I’m sure I could’ve managed until you got me out…”

“But then you said something else instead.”

“Yes,” Helena says, shifting around again, her knees bumping at Myka’s. It was a miracle they hadn’t toppled over yet, and the thought occurs to her and so she stops moving. Her knee is now wedging its way in between Myka’s and when the other woman shifts again, it slips in and their pelvises bump. “Oh…”

“Wait, you said the truth,” Myka sputters, keenly aware of Helena’s knee, but trying to ignore it and think productively instead. “Try me; ask me a question.”

“Okay, um…” Helena thinks, her eyes darting around. She couldn’t think of anything else, so she just asks what is immediately on her mind. “Did you mean to shift so that my knee would move in between your legs?”

“Yes,” Myka answers matter-of-factly. Her mouth drops open as she feels betrayed by herself.

“Oh, Myka” Helena coos, her voice dropping again as she pushes herself purposefully into Myka now.

“Not helpful, Hel-“ Myka tries to say, before the other woman’s pushing causes them to lose their collective balance and they topple over. “Ow,” Myka groans after landing on her shoulder. She rolls to her back, with as much energy as she can muster, because that means bringing Helena up on top of her.

“Myka,” Helena whispers, their bodies pressed to each other now with the extra help of gravity. Their faces are mere breaths away from each other, and Helena finds her hands gripping down onto Myka’s hips to support and steady herself a bit. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Myka answers, a little taken aback. She shakes her head a little, knowing that they need to get back up and find some neutraliser spray to get them out of this. “Helena, what do you want to do?” she asks, hoping that the other woman may have a better idea on how to get up. She looks up and their eyes lock, Helena looking down at her with lips parted and her breath tickling Myka’s skin.

“I want to kiss you,” the Englishwoman says, and when Myka doesn’t say anything back, she licks her lips and breathes in deeply. She looks into Myka’s eyes for reassurance, before she leans forward and kisses her. She shifts and tilts her head down to break the kiss, drag her lips along Myka’s, then take the other woman’s bottom lip in between hers. She sucks gently enough for it to be brought in between her teeth, then she lets her lips go. Myka’s lip is hot in her bite as she runs her tongue along it. She pulls back, as much as the lasso allows her, and she looks down at Myka.

The American is relaxed on the ground, a smirk creeping along her lips, her eyes closed softly, and then her own tongue sticks up to lick her warm lips. Slowly and then back in between her teeth to bite; a blush blossoms up her neck to her cheeks and her smile is full and beaming now. “Kiss me again,” she says, and Helena can’t deny her.

The kiss is faster now, wetter and burning with more friction, and Helena begins to roll her body into Myka’s. She’s glad that her knee is still positioned between Myka’s, as it gives her leverage. She presses her chest more into Myka’s enjoying the broken-kiss-gasp that the other woman releases when she does so. She wishes so very much that she could bring her arms up to grab at Myka’s neck and shoulders, her breasts and back down to her waist, and she wishes that she could shift only just the slightest bit down the American’s body so that she could latch her teeth onto her throat and mark her, but alas, they are stuck. She knows they are stuck, and on the floor of Artie’s office, without any knowledge of when he will return, and so for some odd, frivolous reason, she decides that it wouldn’t hurt to just keep kissing Myka.

She reclaims the other woman’s lips in hers, kissing her soundly before pulling out again to press kisses to her jaw, nipping at the bone, then leaving soft caresses with her lips in their wake. Their lips come back together soon enough, the lack of anything else happening driving them insane, and so with kissing all that they are able to do at the moment, they return to it. Helena moans against Myka’s lips, and the other woman smiles under the kiss, the sensation tickling her. They giggle a little before resuming their kissing, still wriggling around under the rope.

Suddenly, there is a cold wash over them and Myka can hear Trailer’s dog tags jingling around, and then she sees purple and the constriction around her sides subsides. Helena’s weight is still pressing down on her, but then she is getting up as well. She wipes at her face, clearing the purple sludge from her eyes before she opens them to see Helena offering a hand down to her, and Artie frowning between them both. She hops up with Helena’s aid and opens her mouth to apologise, but Artie interrupts her.

“A rope used in various torture devices from the Tower of London, specifically the dunking of prisoners into vats of water or other liquids to get them to confess or tell the truth. It’s also said to be a slight influence for the Lasso of Truth that Wonder Woman uses in the comics.” Myka smirks slightly, wondering if Artie just always happens to know geeky comic book facts, or if he’s spent too much time around Pete.

“But… I confessed something,” Helena says.

“And told the truth, so… how does it lose its effect?” Myka finishes, bringing her mind back to the issue at hand.

“It doesn’t. Very rarely were prisoners allowed to live, even after confessing information,” Artie explains, tone as dry and borderline-hostile as ever. “Which makes it extremely difficult unless you have,” he says holding up the neutraliser spray in his hand. He steps past them to place it on the table, and pats Trailer for staying exactly where he had told him to before he left earlier. “Did you at least get some inventory done before you,” he gestures to the two of them, waving his hand about.

“Yes; all but two aisles,” Helena answers.

“I was coming up here to get more artifacts-“

“And got distracted,” Artie finishes for her. “Go back to the B&B and clean off. Be back in two hours to continue, please,” he says, dramatically emphasising please, as if they really have a choice. Myka turns, and slips her hand into Helena’s as she walks to the door. She presses in the key code and it opens, and they slip out to head back to the car, although she is sure they both intend to get back to their previous non-artifact related activity before going anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago, but have been lazy in uploading. Hope you enjoyed! Shoot me a message her or over on tumblr at lesbiankissesinspace.tumblr.com if you wanna chat or just fangirl about ships xo


End file.
